


Applied Umbrellology

by sarabakanashimi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, ombrellologia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/sarabakanashimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm ordinary. I'm on the side of angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Applied Umbrellology

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler per S1 e S2.

Ombrelli.

C’è un portaombrelli nell’ingresso di Baker Street, abbastanza in ombra da sbatterci il ginocchio appena si è distratti. 

Sherlock sa _sempre_ , con uno scarto di uno o due millimetri, se Mrs. Hudson ha passato la scopa per terra, spostando le poche suppellettili – il portaombrelli, una pianta rachitica, un appendiabiti. 

Sherlock torna a casa alle prime luci dell’alba. Nel portaombrelli, accanto al sobrio ombrello color kaki di John, praticamente indistruttibile, c’è un ombrello di plastica trasparente con il manico azzurro. _Mhf. John ha compagnia._

Sherlock si alza il colletto del cappotto ed esce di nuovo. 

-

Sherlock torna a casa all’ora del tè. L’ombrello di John non c’è, ma quello di Mrs. Hudson è aperto ad asciugare nell’angusto spazio dell’ingresso, un affare viola a fiorellini che le somiglia molto – un tempo vivace, ora un po’ spento ma per niente vinto. Con un che di duro. 

Sherlock non ha voglia di entrare nell’appartamento vuoto a quest’ora, quindi bussa alla porta del 221A, per elemosinare una tazza di tè e un biscotto.

-

Sherlock torna a notte fonda, sotto l’ombrello di John. Con John . Nel portaombrelli c’è un ombrello nero, sottile, di ottima foggia e di qualità eccelsa. Elegante. Pericoloso.

Sherlock strattona John per il braccio, lo trascina di peso fuori dal 221, sbatte la porta dietro di loro. Costringe John a corrergli dietro (che poi è quello che succede sempre).

Solo quando si appoggiano senza fiato ad una parete di mattoni rossi in un vicolo cieco dietro un ristorante cinese, John – piegato in due, con le mani appoggiate alle cosce e i polmoni trafitti da spilli – chiede chi è questa volta che vuole la loro pelle. 

Sherlock sibila _“Mycroft “_ tra i denti e John ha un po’ voglia di dargli un pugno in faccia, ma poi prendono un eccellente cinese, e la grappa di riso lava via tutto come pioggia.

_

Sherlock torna a casa in tarda mattina, e non guarda nel portaombrelli. È troppo preso dal caso del momento, un ladro che non _ruba_ niente veramente. Idee. Concetti. Pensieri. Sembra farlo prima che i derubati _pensino_ quello che poi porta via. È maledettamente interessante, e Sherlock non vede l’ombrello con la stampa dell’ _Union Jack. Honey, you should see me in a crown._

-

Sherlock torna a casa dopo aver ricevuto un sms da un numero sconosciuto – _Sitting on your sofa, let’s have dinner_ – e nel portaombrelli c’è un ombrello da donna. Rosso sangue, il manico di legno nero laccato. Un banale ombrello può avere carica sessuale? Può ammiccare lascivo dal suo trespolo in penombra, sventolando leggiadro la nappa folta e lucida che pende dal suo manico? 

Sherlock sa chi l’aspetta in casa, e il suo passo accelera impercettibilmente sui diciassette gradini che lo portano al piano di sopra. Quando apre la porta, _lei_ è sul suo divano con indosso la sua vestaglia bordeaux (la seconda, dopo la blu). Sherlock chiude la porta a chiave.

-

Sherlock sa che nel portaombrelli ci sarà un robusto modello ripiegabile blu scuro prima di aprire la porta. Questa volta è facile. C’è una volante seminascosta dietro l’angolo della strada, e la sagoma ansiosa alla finestra non ha la forma di John. Sente profumo di serial killer, e di poliziotto frustrato – come i bambini sentono il profumo delle ciambelle – e si affretta su per le scale. _Ah, i serial killer. Sono i migliori._

-

Sherlock non ha un ombrello, e se lo avesse probabilmente non lo userebbe. E se lo usasse, non lo riporrebbe nel posto giusto ogni volta. Non c’è modo di sapere quando è in casa. Non c’è modo di sapere dove sia. 

Quando John torna a casa alle prime luci dell’alba, ubriaco cieco nel tentativo di mandare giù il groppo che ha in gola da tre fottute settimane di dolore ininterrotto (dolore alla gola, dolore alle membra, dolore alla ferita, dolore al _cuore_ ) perché quello stronzo di Sherlock è morto - è morto e se n’è andato e lui è rimasto qui a combattere la battaglia più difficile, la battaglia di chi rimane – quando John torna a casa non può sapere se Sherlock c’è o non c’è. Non se lo aspetta (non se lo può aspettare) e quando se lo trova seduto sul divano, capisce di aver bevuto troppo. _Il primo passo per risolvere un problema è ammettere di avere un problema._

-

Il giorno dopo c’è il sole. È un sole pallido, è un sole controverso, è un sole timido e scalda assai poco, soprattutto le profondità più buie e gelide dell’anima. Ma è sorto il sole e Sherlock è vivo (anche se merita di essere ucciso a mani nude). 

Gli ombrelli di Baker Street sono tutti in casa, e asciutti nel loro portaombrelli.


End file.
